creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Oki Tsukino
Oki "Chikyu" Tsukino is an expert Psionic Ninja formerly trained by the owl-like Psininja master Owcelet, who excels at the use of the Soul Sword technique. She is the oldest sister of three, with both Shiike and Rumiko being younger. Appearance Oki is approximately 5'10" tall, and thin. She has tropical indigo eyes and incredibly long, purple hair flaring outwards into spikes at various intervals. Her eyes are actually an indication of her existence as an indigo child, which has manifested in her irises due to her incredible inherent powers. When in full use of her latent powers, her battle aura will glow tropical indigo, as well - again, due to her being an indigo child. As a member of the star navy, she wears a black skintight unitard with tight-fitting gloves and boots with a slight spiked flair. On espionage missions, she wears a metal visor with an augmented reality HUD. After becoming powertapped, she wears a metal belt that has surgically implanted itself into her spine. Personality Oki is able to keep her work and social personality separate. When on the job she can be cold and calculating, focused only on the espionage task at hand. Being an assassin, this is very useful for her. When she gets the rare occasion to return home, she reveals herself to be an extremely caring individual. She acts like an older sister to her two siblings, and considers her former master Owcelet like a father figure. She is defensive against people falling for her siblings. Beezertl may be her one and only regular friend. Abilities Although she is an expert at psininja techniques, she excels at the Soul Sword. The Soul Sword extends the user's own soul energy into a blade. This blade has an edge about an atom's width wide and can therefore cut through nearly anything, but it comes at a cost: Successfully striking someone using this ability is easier to kill as that energy extended into a blade is not directly attached to their lifespan. They are easier to kill because there is less soul energy to dispose of in their body. Relationships Although she appears to be a unthinking, purely loyal to the UFCL cause when on duty, she is actually an incredibly caring older sister to both Shiike and Rumiko. She also very much cares about her psininja master and father figure, Owcelet as well as Beezertl. She finds herself concerned over Goroku Himei's intended involvement with her sister, seeing his desire for her, and as a typical older sibling she has natural suspicions as to his intentions, though she does not feel he intends Shiike any harm and simply is infatuated with her. Because of her position as a UFCL assassin, she has very few, if any, actual friends, and instead must keep herself focused on her work at most times, especially when war breaks out between humanity and the Gohds. Background History At the age of 21 she returned to their masters' lair to see her family (including Owcelet, whom she considered like a father), only to have a group of sadistic extraterrestrials attack the local city and decimate the area around the local Starlet Mall the very next day—this is likely due to her having a gut notion to return home as her brain predicted this occurrence early. With the quick onset of interstellar war, and with Oki being a fully trained Psininja, she was conscripted into the navy to perform espionage missions against the enemy. She therefore did not get to travel with the rest of her family on board the StarGazer. Eventually, the fleet she was attached to was destroyed by the alien enemy forces, and she was kidnapped. She witnessed first-hand the aliens' usage of a belt that permanently increased their power output, and during this time as a POW she made a successful telepathic message to Grandmaster Owcelet, who worked on sending in the StarGazer to rescue her. During her escape, she stole several belts off of defeated foes. Along with her sisters, she is discovered to be evolved from a powerful ancient human race, and utilizes a technology to help her harness her power, helping to turn the tide of the war. Behind the scenes *Oki, along with the other StarGazer cast, was created in 1999. *Her given name was entirely random that simply sounded Japanese; however it turns out to be a feminine word meaning "middle of the ocean" (score!). Her family's nickname for her, Chikyu, means "Earth". Her surname means "moon field" in Japanese, also hinting at her sister Shiike's initial origin out of my high school obsession of Sailor Moon. Interestingly, her full name means "Water Earth Moonfield". Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Characters Category:StarGazer Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Powertapped Category:Females Category:Assassins Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:UFCL Category:Original Content Category:Illustrated Characters